


Fire Snakes

by sisabet



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Post-Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: We'll hold hands and wait
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Fire Snakes

song by Laura Veirs

[Download Mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Star_Wars-Fire_Snakes.m4v)

[Direct YouTube Streaming](https://youtu.be/aRSHCXc3xG4)


End file.
